Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015)
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (美少女戦士セーラームーンCrystal) is an anime television series made for the 20th anniversary of Sailor Moon produced by Toei Animation. The series originally aired in Japan between July 6, 2014 and June 27, 2016, consisting of 39 episodes. It was released in North America between November 20, 2015 and December 5, 2017. English Voice Cast *Amanda Miller - Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino *Ben Diskin - Gurio Umino, Male Student B (ep2) *Cherami Leigh - Mii (ep3), Sailor Venus/Minako Aino *Cindy Robinson - Berthier (ep16), Girlfriend (ep5), Princess D (ep4), Queen Beryl, Woman A (ep3) *Cricket Brown - Haruna Sakurada (ep1), Kuri, Mayumi Osaka (ep1), Morga (ep1) *Cristina Vee - Sailor Mars/Rei Hino *Danielle Nicole - Naru Osaka, Woman B (ep5) *Doug Erholtz *Erin Fitzgerald - Bride (ep5), Bus Girl A (ep7), News Anchor (ep6), Professor Izono (ep6) *Erica Mendez - Reika Nishimura *Greg Felden - Prince Saphir *Jessica Gee - Petz, Sister (ep15) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis *Kate Higgins - Bus Girl B (ep7), Fortune Girl (ep15), Garoben (ep2), Mii's Mother (ep3), Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno *Keith Silverstein - Endo (ep11), Host (ep16), Kenji Tsukino *Kyle Hebert - Achiral (ep19) *Liam O'Brien - Announcer (ep4), Boyfriend (ep5), Bus Driver (ep7), Host (ep6), Male Student A (ep2), Movie-Obsessed Man (ep7), Nephrite, Porter (ep4) *Lucien Dodge - Motoki Furuhata, Zoisite *Lucy Todd - Queen Metalia *Matthew Mercer - Ito Asanuma, Prince Demande *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Nicolas Roye - Shingo Tsukino *Patrick Seitz - Kino's Crush (ep5), Kunzite, Teacher (ep5) *Robbie Daymond - Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru Chiba *Sandy Fox - Sailor Chibi Moon/Chibiusa Tsukino *Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino *Steve Kramer - Wiseman *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino, Woman A (ep5), Woman B (ep3) *Tara Sands - Kotono Sarashina *Todd Haberkorn - Jadeite *Veronica Taylor - Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meio *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity, Supernatural Research Club Member (ep15) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Cassandra Morris - Calaveras (ep18) *Christine Marie Cabanos - Fan (ep29), Mistress 9, Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe *Debi Derryberry - Diana, Disciplinary Committee Member (ep28), Momoko Momohara *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Cyprine, Ptilol (ep33) *Eden Riegel - Koan (ep15) *Erica Mendez - Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenoh *Erin Fitzgerald - Eudial *John Eric Bentley - Pharaoh 90 *Julie Ann Taylor - Student (ep30), Viluy *Keith Silverstein - Paparazzi (ep27), Souichi Tomoe *Kira Buckland - Mimete *Laura Post - Tellu *Lauren Landa - Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh *Matthew Mercer - Botanist Student (ep32), News Anchor *Rena Strober - Esmeraude *Steve Staley - Rubeus *Tara Platt - Kaolinite Trivia *Danielle Judovits and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn is credited in episode 14 with both their real names and also their aliases. Gallery Sailor Moon Crystal Dub Credits Eps1-13 1.PNG|Eps1-13 Credits 1 Sailor Moon Crystal Dub Credits Eps1-13 2.PNG|Eps1-13 Credits 2 Sailor Moon Crystal Dub Credits Ep14 1.PNG|Ep14 Credits 1 Sailor Moon Crystal Dub Credits Ep14 2.PNG|Ep14 Credits 2 Sailor Moon Crystal Dub Credits Ep15 1.PNG|Ep15 Credits 1 Sailor Moon Crystal Dub Credits Ep15 2.PNG|Ep15 Credits 2 Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Ep17 Credits 1.PNG|Ep17 Credits 1 Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Ep17 Credits 2.PNG|Ep17 Credits 2 Category:Anime Category:2015 Anime